Welcome to Craziness
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: Brianna Deharen and her rich family moves to South Park, Colorado for some peace and quiet. But it turns out it's crazy! Join her and the boys as they deal with the craziness in South Park. *Rated T 'cause it's South Park. Brianna x Kyle, Brianna x Kenny, and Stan x Wendy. Humor/Friendship/Romance. I own my OCs, not South Park and it's characters. Please review! DISCOUNTINUED. :'(*
1. The New Girl from Miami Part 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my fanfic! I'll try to make this as loyal to the show as possible, meaning it'll still have offensive stuff and all that black comedy. If my OC's a Mary-Sue, please tell me and I'll take care of her Sue-y stuff. It's mostly Brianna x Kyle, but will have some Brianna x Kenny as well. And some Stan x Wendy too, since I love the couple. :3**

 **No, there will be no yaoi. No, I'm picturing the boys as anime teenagers. They're still the children I like from the satire I love. However, I'm on Season 4 now and I still have a long way to go until Season 19 begins, so I may miss some characters and other things.** **(However, I heard that Chef died in Season 10, but I'm going to make him alive in this fanfic.)** **Hopefully, I can get up to Season 18 and finish it.**

 **Even though I'm still on Season 4, I'm going to make this story stay in the present time, just because.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Constructive criticism is welcome, just no hating in the progress. Here we go!**

* * *

As the last box of a moving van was carried by a really tall black man, the van drove away. The black man dropped the box inside of the new big fancy house he, his white wife, and his two children moved into. His 10-year-old daughter, Brianna, was laying on top of a pile of boxes, sleeping. She had medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and sandy-ish skin. She was wearing her favorite magenta-colored jacket with a hot pink font saying, "FLORDIAN 4EVER", a dark-blue pair of jeans, and black sneakers.

"Brianna?" he said to her. "Can you help daddy with this box?" She was pretty sound asleep that she didn't hear him. He then yelled, "I SAID CAN YOU HELP DADDY WITH THIS BOX?!"

Brianna shot up from her sleep, wide-awake. "Wha-uh, sure, dad," she replied, unaware of what he asked her. She leaped down from the pile of boxes. Her father gave her the box, which was heavy for her.

"I can always count on you to help out, Briakins," he said as he left.

"Hey! Wait a sec-"

"I'll pay you $5."

The little girl would do anything for chore money, so she carried it to another pile of boxes and set it there. She sighed. Her big brother then appeared. He had Brianna's skin color and eye color, but had poofy golden hair. He's dressed like he's from the Jersey Shore. "Hey Bri," he greeted.

"Oh hey, Matt," she greeted back.

"So, what d'you think? Pretty sweet house we got here."

She shrugged. "Meh. I still like the house back in Florida."

"Ah c'mon, Bri. Ever heard of adapting to change?"

"Matthew's right, my sweet little Bria-Lia~," said her mother who just appeared. She was tall and had long golden hair like Matt's. She had fair skin and hazel eyes. She wore a purple dress with matching heels. "You must adapt to change. It'll be a long process, but before you even know it, sweetie-" She knelt down to her daughter and grabbed her shoulder. "You will _love_ this peaceful mountain town more than Miami." Brianna pouted, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll like this place, mom," she said, sighing.

"I'm also sure you're going to make friends here, Bria-Lia~. Same goes for you, Matty-Tatty~," the mother sang.

"Mooooom, stop calling me that," Matt whined.

"Why don't you two unpack your boxes in your new rooms and decorate your rooms with them? Your daddy and I will unpack the boxes here."

The two nodded as they went upstairs and went to their rooms. Brianna unpacked all her boxes. In them were posters of her favorite videogames, a lot of videogames, two different video game consoles, a handheld video game device, her MP3 player, some earphones, a large T.V., and a couple of large surround-sound stereos. She had all of these because her parents were very rich singers, even though their songs are terrible...at least to her.

She spend what felt like a day getting her room all like her old one. She just needs to hook up the stereos and she'll be fine with it. But that takes a lot of work, even if Matthew and her parents helped her. She decided to take a break and walked downstairs to see her parents getting the living room ready. "Hey mom and dad, can I go outside and see the new town?" she asked.

"Sure, Briakins," replied her father who was hanging up a cross. "Just don't talk to strangers."

"Yes, my sweet Bria-Lia~. Don't talk to any strangers. They might turn you into a Satanist slut whore with fake boobs and ass," added her mother.

"Ooookay. I won't." The biracial girl then walked outside and closed the door to her home behind her. She shivered a bit, so she put her hood on. There has to be at least 3-inches of snow outside. It rarely ever SNOWED in Florida. She guessed she'll have to get used to it. She began to explore the neighborhood. Most of the houses looked decent to her and the city looked decent as well. It's nothing like Miami though.

Brianna then looked at the elementary school she was going to the next day. It was still going on. She thought it wouldn't hurt to see what happens when she comes to the school. When she was walking past the brick walls, she heard child's play. _Maybe it's recess time?_ she thought. She climbed up the wall and looked over the playground. It looked like everyone was having fun and getting along. Maybe it'll be more peaceful than the other elementary school she went to. Jeez, prostitutes for teachers and everyone listening to Drake and wearing swimwear all the time...

"No! I'm not going to be first!" shouted a voice. Brianna snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the boy who said that. He had Caucasian skin and dark eyes. He was wearing a green ushanka hat, a bright orange jacket, a pair of dark green pants, black shoes, and green mittens. She blushed and suddenly became love-struck over him.

 _Wow..._ she thought. _He's quite handsome..._

"Well, you're a Jew, so you go first!" shouted a fat kid. He also had Caucasian skin and wore a blue hat with a yellow puff on top, a red jacket, brown pants, and black shoes. She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense, fatass!" yelled back the boy Brianna loves.

 _Well, what's a school without the as-butthole kid?_ she thought. She was then shocked at what he said to the kid with the green ushanka. _Wait, did he saw JEW?! Could the handsome one be..._ She remembered what her mother said about love:

 _"Now Bria-Lia~, the Lord gave us feelings called love. You can fall in love with any guy you like. Your father and I won't mind if you date a Muslim, a Buddhist, a Hindu, whatever. But not a Jew. Your grandmother told me that the Jews stole our religion and made it their own. They're disgraceful people, so don't love the Jewish people or else you'll burn in hell."_

 _But, he's so handsome..._ she thought. _He can't be so bad..._

"Somebody needs to be the first person to try this slingshot out," said a boy with a blue and red snow hat, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Another boy wearing a orange parka, orange pants, and black shoes raised his hand. _Okay, what's with the boys here and black shoes?_ Brianna thought.

"(I'll do it,)" the boy said. But since he's hooded and his eyes were only seen, Brianna couldn't understand him from far.

"Are you sure?" the boy with the brown jacket asked.

"(Yeah.)"

"Like are you really sure?" asked the boy with the green ushanka.

"(Yeah, guys...)"

"Like are you really, really-" the fat kid said before the boy in the orange parka cut him off.

"(I SAID I'M FUCKING DOING IT, GUYS! Jesus Christ!)" From the distance, Brianna still didn't know what he said, but his expression told her what he said.

"Hey, who're you?" asked a voice. The biracial girl flinched and let go of the wall, safely landing in the snow. She had a few seconds before the kid that saw her sees her. She decided to bury herself in the snow, so she did that the best she can and laid still for a moment.

"Do you see her?" asked the same voice.

"No," replied the other one. "I don't see her."

"I thought I saw some girl..."

"M-maybe it's a hallucination," said yet another voice.

"Yeah, I didn't see her, Clyde," said another boy's voice.

'Clyde' sighed. "Alright. I thought I saw a girl spying on us. Come on guys." After a few second, Brianna got out of her cover and sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a muffled scream was heard. The girl looked up and saw the the boy with the orange parka flying and landed face-first onto the road. Being a good girl she is, Brianna ran to him and asked, "Hey! Are you okay?!" The boy slowly opened his eyes to see her. He suddenly felt love-struck for her. He thought, _Wow, she's a pretty one..._

She sighed in relief and picked him up. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

 _Her voice sounds so sexy..._ the boy thought. She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooooo! I asked you a question!" she said in a higher tone.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "(I'm fine!)"

"What?" the girl questioned, not understanding his muffling.

"(I said I'm fine.)"

"I think you need to reveal your mouth so I can hear you."

Getting a little annoyed, he said very loud, "(I SAID I'M FINE, DAMMIT!)"

Brianna shot back from what he said. "Okay! Sorry!"

The boy felt bad for his loud comeback, so he said, "(It's alright. My name's Kenny. What's yours?)"

"Huh?" Brianna questioned. "I can't understand what you're saying with that hood on."

Kenny groaned in annoyance. The girl suddenly saw a truck coming by. She yelled, "TRUCK!" and got out of the road.

"(What)?" Kenny asked before he could hear it's horn. He turned and screamed as he saw it. It was too late for him though. The truck ran over him, making him a pile of blood and disheveled organs. Brianna gasped in shock. _Oh my god-sh!_ she thought. She never witnessed someone's death before.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" yelled the boy with the brown jacket's voice. Brianna looked up and saw him, the boy she had a crush on, and other boys and girls hanging top of the brick wall.

"You bastards!" yelled her crush.

 _Wow...how he says "You bastards"..._ she thought love-struck.

"Ha! There is a girl!" yelled a boy with brown hair and a red jacket, pointing at her. It must be Clyde. Everyone focused on her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

"Are you spying on us?" asked Clyde.

She looked at him and replied, "No, I'm just looking at what's going on."

"You mean what we're doing?" asked her crush.

She then looked at him and blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Guys! I need to see the girl!" said the fat kid's voice.

Her crush looked down to his voice and yelled, "She's not your type, fatass! Now go away!"

"I still want to see her!"

"I said go away, fatass!"

"Fine!"

The boy with the green ushanka turned back to her. "Sorry, our fatass friend can get really annoying."

"'Ey!" the fat boy yelled.

"I can see that," Brianna said.

"Anyway, we just made a slingshot and Kenny volunteered to be the first one to try it out."

She looked at what he was on the road. "Sorry about your friend," she apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. He dies every day," the boy with the brown jacket stated.

Brianna widened her eyes. _What?! How is that possible?!_

"So, why aren't you in school?" asked a girl with a pink hat and long black hair.

"Y-yeah, why aren't you here?" asked a boy with a patch of blonde hair.

"Oh, because I just moved here," she answered.

Everyone looked confused, making Brianna confused. "But we heard a super-rich family moved here," said the boy with the brown jacket.

"Yeah, I'm part of that family." There was silence for a minute. Then everyone laughed, making the biracial girl annoyed.

"What?!" she shouted.

"You don't dress like you're rich," her crush said.

"Yeah, you don't look like you're rich," said a girl with poofy blonde hair.

She pouted. "Fine. I'll show you if you guys are willing to skip school." Everyone then climbed over the wall and went to the ground, much to Brianna's surprise.

"So, where is it?" her crush asked.

She blushed again. "F-follow me," she said as she was walking the way to her house. "By the way, are you sure you want to skip school today?"

"I don't think any of us likes school," the boy with the brown jacket said. Everyone else agreed.

When everything was quiet, the fat boy yelled, "'Ey! What about meh?!" No answer came to him. He then tried to scale the wall, but fell down. "Ah, goddamn it!"

...

Brianna and the rest of the children arrived at her new home. It made all the kids' jaws drop. "Whoa..." they all exclaimed. The biracial girl knocked on the door.

"Just a second~!" sang her mother's voice.

"You sure you're not lying to us?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not lying, dang it!" she yelled. Her mother then opened the door.

"Oh, my lovely Bria-Lia~!" she sang. She then noticed a whole lot of shocked kids behind her. "Oh my~, are these your new little friends? So many of them..." She came out and greeted them, "Hello, Bria-Lia's new friends~. I'm her mother, Melisa, also known as Mel Ibiza, the singer."

All the girls squealed. " _The_ Mel Ibiza?!"

She nodded. "Yes~. Perhaps you are fans of mine?"

The girls ran to her and suggested, "Can you sing 'You're Mine'?!"

Melisa looked flattered and said, "Oh alright, cuties~."

Brianna backed away from her mother and the girls. "Oh gosh, cover your ears."

"What?" her crush questioned.

"'Oh my looooooove~'," Brianna's mother started to sing. That made the boys cover their ears.

"Oh my god!" the boy with the brown jacket exclaimed as she continued singing.

"Your mom's a terrible singer!" her crush said.

"I know!" the biracial girl replied.

The girls then sang, "'It's all because you're miiiiiiiine~!'"

Melisa panted. "Sorry, girls. I need to stop."

"Awww..." the girl said sadly.

"Thank god..." said one of the boys. Brianna and every boy removed their hands from their ears.

"Well, Bria-Lia's new friends, as much as you are cute, my husband and I are still getting the house ready. Maybe at night, we'll all have a magnificent dinner!" Melisa announced.

"Yay!" cheered the girls. The boys said nothing.

"Tood-a-loo~!" Brianna's mother went inside and closed the door. Brianna turned to everyone. "Now, do you believe me?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said the girls.

"Uh, yeah," the boys said.

"Can we please go to your dinner, Bria-Lia?" asked the girl with the long black hair.

"First of all, my name's actually Brianna," she said. "Second of all, sure, if you want to." The girls cheered.

"Does that mean we ALL have to go?" asked the brown jacket boy.

"No, but you can come if you want to." The boys sighed in relief.

"Oh crap! Recess is almost over!" Clyde exclaimed, looking at his watch. Everyone else gasped but Brianna. "We're all so screwed if we don't get back!" Everyone else then ran. The black-haired girl asked, "What time's your dinner?"

"7:00 p.m.," Brianna answered.

"Thank you!" She then ran with all the other kids.

 _Well, those kids were interesting,_ she thought. _And that Jewish boy..._ She sighed. _It's a shame we can't be together..._ She then walked into her home to finish up her room.

...

Cartman finally got over the wall. "Yes!" he cried out. "Respect mah authortah!" Then the kids came back and climbed over the brick wall. "Oh mah GOD!" He then tried to climb up, but fell down. "Goddamn it!" He screamed.

* * *

 **If anyone's OOC, my apologies. How was this chapter?**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review if you're interested so far. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. The New Girl from Miami Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and I almost forgot! The cover was made at** **www. sp-studio. de** **. Check it out! ;D**

* * *

With some help from Matthew and her father, Brianna hooked up the stereos in her room. Her dad wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Gosh, that was a lot of work," he said.

Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead as well. "I know. We're not techies," he added.

Brianna panted. "At least it's done. Now I can listen to-"

"Matty-Tatty~! Bria-Lia~! Honey-Bunny~! Bria-Lia's friends are here for dinner~! Come on~, don't be shy!" Melisa sang loudly enough for the three to hear from the floor.

"Friends already, Brianna?" her father questioned.

"Jeez, and I thought of making friends at the bus stop tomorrow," Matt said. "How'd you do that?"

"Uh..." Brianna said. "It's kinda a long story."

"Are you guys coming~?"

"Uh, yeah, mom! We're coming!" Brianna shouted at the floor. The three got out of Brianna's room and went downstairs. As they arrived at the kitchen, their jaws dropped. The whole 4th grade was in the kitchen, making it WAY too crowded. Even the boys were there, making Brianna even more surprised.

"Holy sh-moly!" Matthew exclaimed. "THESE people are your friends?!"

"Oh the Lord have mercy," Mr. Deharen said under his breath.

Melisa got out of the crowd of fourth graders and announced, "These are Bria-Lia's new friends, everyone~." She turned to the third graders. "Bria-Lia's friends, this is Bria-Lia's family~." She pointed to her husband. "This is my husband, George, also known as Shaunquanto D., the rapper."

"Wait!" shouted Brianna's crush. "You're the rapper that Chef wants to collaborate with?"

George looked confused. "Chef?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he's our cafeteria chef."

"Oh."

Melisa pointed at Matthew. "And this is her older brother, Matthew. Say hi, Matty-Tatty~."

The blonde-haired biracial boy groaned. "Stop calling me that, mom..." He looked up to everyone. "Hi."

"YOU'RE HOT!" shouted a girl from the crowd. There was silence.

"Uh...thanks?" Matt replied uncomfortably.

"Alright! How about we all close our eyes for prayer and we eat?" suggested Melisa. Almost everyone closed their eyes while Melisa said, "Dear Lord, we thank you for giving me a great cooking talent to serve my family and Bria-Lia's little friends. Bless the food with your soul and kindness. We love you and your son Jesus. Amen." Everyone opened their eyes. "Alright, I made some pizza and burgers with some soda~!" The kids cheered. "One at a time though. I don't want a fight going on~."

Brianna sighed. "Mom, where's everyone going to eat at? The kitchen seems full."

Melisa turned to her daughter. "Oh my, you're right, my little Bria-Lia~! Maybe some of your friends can eat at your room~."

"Wait! Can I eat at Matthew's room?!" shouted the same girl that said Matt was hot.

"Uh, it's kinda small compared to Bri's room, but I guess if you wanna-" Matt replied. Most of the girls squealed. Matt felt really uncomfortable. "On second thought, no!" The girls groaned.

"Nuh-uh! I don't wanna eat in a girly room!" the fat kid complained.

The biracial girl looked confused. "My room's not girly," she stated.

"Yeah it is!"

"You haven't even seen it!"

"Now, now, let's not argue~," Brianna's mom said, breaking up the argument. "Let's just get some food and be on our way~." Brianna felt annoyed thanks to the fat kid.

One by one, the children got 1-2 pizza slices and a hamburger on a plate and a cup of soda. Brianna showed some of the kids to her room. Before she opened the door, she turned to the boys and girls and warned, "Make sure you don't ruin anything in my room. I just finished it."

"Just show us your girly room!" the kid shouted.

"Stop bothering her, fatass!" Brianna's crush said, making her blush. She stopped, turned to the door, put her food on the ground, opened the door, picked up her food, and went inside. The kids went inside as well and was amazed at her room-well, the boys were.

"Holy crap!" the fat kid exclaimed. "You sure this isn't your bro's room?"

"No! My brother's not into video games!" Brianna shouted to him, really annoyed.

"Will you stop trying to piss her off?" the boy with the brown jacket asked. The fat kid sneered at him.

"My god, your parents must be VERY rich to give you this much stuff!" commented her crush.

She blushed a little again. "Well, yeah. They do work for rich song records."

Clyde looked at the Xbox One and Playstation 4 she had. "Holy shit! You have both of these consoles?!"

"Yeah," answered Brianna.

"Can we play a game?" a boy asked.

"After we eat." Brianna sat on the floor as everyone else did. As they started to eat, the biracial girl asked, "By the way, why are you boys here? You guys sounded like you didn't want to come here earlier."

"My mom told everyone else's other parents to force us to come here to get to know you," her crush answered. "By the way, your mother's a great cook since these tastes good."

Once again, Brianna blushed. "Th-thanks!" She cleared her throat. "Well, what's your name?"

"Kyle Broflovski," her crush answered.

 _Kyle...a wonderful name for a handsome Jew..._ she thought, still love-struck.

"He's a Jew," the fat boy stated.

She shrugged. "So?" she lied.

"He can't be trusted!"

The boy with the green ushanka face-palmed. "Sorry, Cartman here can be a complete idiot," Kyle said.

"'Ey!" Cartman shouted.

"I can see that," Brianna agreed. "He's annoying."

Cartman gave her a nasty look. "What?!"

"If you wanna know, my name's Stan Marsh," the boy in the brown jacket said while eating a cheeseburger.

"M-my name's Butters," said the boy with a patch of blonde hair. "Butters Stotch."

"And my name's Wendy Testaburger," stated the girl with the long black hair. Soon, everyone introduced themselves to Brianna.

"So, where did you move from, Brianna?" asked Wendy.

After swallowing a piece of pizza, she answered, "Miami." Some of the kids gasped.

"Why did you move from Miami to here?" asked Bebe.

The biracial girl shrugged. "Reasons," she replied.

"Y-you play Bloody Phighting?!" asked Butters. She nodded. "M-my parents wouldn't let me play it."

"Mine neither, because it's 'too violent'," Stan said as he sipped from his soda.

"Oh, it's pretty violent, alright," Brianna said. "There's this one finishing move where this one guy ripped this other guy's balls off-"

"Stop right there," Stan said with a nauseous face. "I've heard enough."

"Sick, dude!" Kyle exclaimed in disgust. "Is it really that violent?!"

"Oh yes. Especially the finishing moves, jeez."

"Sweet..." Cartman commented, munching on a cheeseburger.

"How come your parents bought THAT for you?!" asked a girl named Heidi.

"They didn't look at the rating."

The whole group cooed, "Ooooooooooh."

"Wish my parents didn't read the ratings," Clyde admitted.

"So what type of music do you listen to?" asked Wendy. "Do you listen to pop?"

Brianna shook her head. "I'm more into E.D.M."

"E.D.M.?" questioned everybody. The girl looked confused.

"Electronic Dance Music?"

"Never heard of it," admitted Craig.

"You know: Dubstep, Trap, House...?"

"W-what do they sound like?" asked Tweek as he finished his pizza slice.

She got out her tablet, turned up the volume, and said, "This is what Dubstep sounds like." Then she hooked it to her stereos and played a song's bass drop. Everyone covered their ears.

"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT EVEN MUSIC?!" Cartman asked loudly.

"SHUT IT OFF! SHUT IT OFF!" shouted Kyle. Brianna turned it off instantly.

"So...yeah, that's what I listen to..." she muttered. The kids do not look pleased.

"Forget I...asked," said the girl with the long hair. The kids then talked to Brianna for a long time as they all finished their food and threw the plates and cups in the trash.

"Hey! Since now that we're done, can we play a game?" asked Token.

"And can it be any game we want?" added Clyde.

She shrugged. "Sure, just look through my games and choose one."

All the girls stood up. "Well, it was nice knowing about you, Brianna. We'll see you tomorrow at school!" stated Wendy as she and the girls smiled, waved good-bye to her, and left. Brianna smiled back a little.

"Y-you have Soldier of Duty too?!" exclaimed Butters.

"AND Grand Theft Auto The Fifth?" added Craig.

"Oh mah god! I wanted to play Grand Theft Auto, but mah mom won't let meh!" Cartman said as he stood up and ran to the games.

"Soldier of Duty?! Sweet!" Stan said as he went to the games too.

Kyle looked at Brianna. "Do your parents always buy M-rated games for you?" he asked.

"Uh-um, yeah," she answered, looking away from him. "Like I said, they don't look at the ratings."

He smiled at her. "I think it's pretty cool that you're a girl and you have the video games we need. I've never seen a gamer girl before."

She blushed insanely. "R-really?"

"Uh-huh. You're pretty awesome in my book!"

She looked at him and smiled back. "Th-thanks!" _Oh my god-sh! He likes me!_ she thought happily.

"Why do you look embarrassed?" he asked.

She stopped blushing. "I do?"

He shook his head. "Never mind."

"Hey! How about we play Bloody Phighting and we see who's the champion?" suggested Stan.

Brianna stood up and turned to the boys. "If you can stomach the blood and violence, then yeah."

"How about meh and Brianna fight first?" suggested Cartman.

"Sure! I can't wait to see her kick your fat ass," Kyle said, snickering after. The plump kid did not look pleased with him.

* * *

When it was late, the boys' parents came to the house to pick up all their children. Only Stan and Brianna were fighting each other. Some of the boys rooted for Stan, others for Brianna. Brianna was actually losing to Stan.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "How the heck can you be better than me?!"

"Beginner's luck!" he shouted as his guy punched her girl into the ground, making her lose some blood.

"Ooooooooooooh!" shouted Stan's supporters.

"Screw you guys!" the girl gamer shouted at them.

"Uh, how do I finish you?" asked Stan, unsure of what to do.

She turned to him and said, "Down, down, left, down, square." Stan did exactly that. Everyone witnessed the guy Stan played as he...

Suddenly, the door to Brianna's room swung open, making everyone shoot back in shock. Brianna pressed the pause button, but it couldn't work. Thankfully, Matt was at the door, not Melisa or George. But he looked disgusted as the sounds from the stereos blasted the sounds of the girl Brianna played as getting murdered. The kids looked back at the T.V. They witnessed the fatality in horror.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" yelled Tweek, who shivered more thanks to the sight.

"JESUS CHRIST, DUDE!" exclaimed Kyle and Stan, who looked about ready to throw up.

"AWESOME!" shouted Cartman. "You can kill bitches in this game!" The fatality was over.

Matt cleared his throat. "Uh, your parents are here to pick you up...so, uh...go downstairs," he said in a nauseous tone as he left.

Brianna sighed. "Well...at least Stan's the winner," she announced.

"Dude! How can you look at something like that with no expression?!" asked her crush in shock.

"Once you see the fatalities more often, you get used to them," she replied. "This isn't even my 20th time seeing this." She paused for a second. "Well, you heard Matt. It's time to go home." She stood up and walked the kids out of the room.

"N-now I really don't want to buy the game now," Butters admitted.

"I dunno. It's violent, but fun and awesome too," Craig said.

"Yeah! It's pretty fucking sweet!" Cartman agreed. The kids then walked downstairs...only to see Mrs. Deharen and Mrs. Broflovski bicker at each other.

"I never thought I'd see your slutty face in my life again, you Christian whore!" shouted Mrs. Broflovski.

"Mom?" Kyle muttered, surprised that his mother has a mouth.

"I thought the same about you, you fat Jewish bitch!" Melisa shouted back.

The children were shocked, but Kyle and Brianna were the most shocked since it was their _mothers_ calling each other names. "Our mothers...knew each other?" the biracial girl asked.

"And HATE each other?!" the Jewish boy finished.

George separated the two mothers away from each other. "Please ladies, calm down! The children are here!" The two mothers then looked at the children and more specifically, Kyle and Brianna. Before Mrs. Broflovski could say anything, Melisa said, "Oh hello, children~! Did you all enjoy your meals~?"

Brianna asked, "M-mom...why were you yelling at Kyle's mom?"

Melisa put on a fake smile. "Oh, we just...um...acted like we were enemies for no reason because we're friends~! We did that all the time back in high school, right Mrs. Broflovski?" She then put her arm around Kyle's mother's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah!" she answered as she put her arm around Melisa's shoulder. "We did it all the time! Oh, the great memories back in high school!" They both laughed, making their children uncomfortable. Mrs. Broflovski then got her arm off of Mrs. Deharen's shoulder. "Um, well, Bubb-li, it's time to go home! Come on!" Kyle was concerned about the situation as well as Brianna.

"That was so funny! Your mom calling Kahl's mom a fat Jewish bitch!" Cartman whispered to Brianna, giggling.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle whisper-shouted to him. He sighed and looked at the girl. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh-yeah!" Brianna replied, waving him good-bye nervously. The children went to their parents and exited the house. But as Mrs. Broflovski was leaving with Kyle, she shot a death glare at Mrs. Deharen, who shot the same stare back at her.

 _Oh great..._ Brianna and her crush thought.

 _As if my crush on Kyle wasn't worrying me enough..._ the biracial girl thought. She face-palmed.

When everyone was gone, Melisa sighed in relief. George patted her shoulder. "It's alright, hun. She's away." She turned to her daughter and asked, "Well my sweet little Bria-Lia~, why don't you go to bed? You do have school tomorrow~."

The girl slowly nodded and went upstairs. It was fun having at least the boys play with her, but today, she's crushing on a boy, who was the Jewish son of a woman her mother hates. He was pretty handsome to her though...

* * *

 **Stopping here. How's this chapter?**

 **Please, can you follow/favorite or even review? Reviews motivate me a lot, so please do so. The next chapter is where the craziness shall begin! I'll see you later!**


	3. New Girl, Mean Girl Pt 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***"Episodes" will be separated to parts, but it's still one "episode".***

* * *

 **New Girl, Mean Girl Pt. 1**

 **Synopsis** **: Brianna goes to her new school, but she has to deal with a bully, but not by herself. Meanwhile, Kenny gets to know Brianna since he died the day before.**

* * *

As Brianna was sleeping, she dreamed being in a cheery-looking forest. The sky was pretty as well as the nature in the forest. Brianna's hair flowed with the wind and she was wearing a pink dress. Her bare feet was tickled by the green grass. She was hanging out with many animals like a princess would. Then she heard a horse and a handsome voice saying, "Milady." She looked up and saw Kyle still wearing his hat but was wearing nothing but black skin-tight pants on a white horse. He got off of the horse and walked to her.

She stood up and said, "Kyle?" She blushed when he held her hands.

"My lovely maiden Brianna," the Jewish boy said. "Why are you in a forest all alone?"

"I was just...um..." she trailed off.

"No matter, my beautiful maiden! I am here to protect you from the huntsman, Cartman!"

The girl gasped. "Oh no! Not him! What does he want with me?!"

"I don't know, but I swear to my life that I will protect you, even if it kills me! I'll never let that fatass get his grubby fingers on you!"

She sighed love-struckly at him. "Please do so, my knight~."

His face went closer to her's. "And when I kill him, we shall marry and make love near the river."

"Oh yes, Kyle~!"

Suddenly, her alarm clock beeped, interrupting her dream. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She went back to dreaming, but it was lost. "Dang it!" she shouted quietly. "Oh well..." She got up from bed and began to change her clothes. She put on a magenta-colored jacket with some palm trees on it, dark-blue pants, and white and black sneakers. She put on her black headband as the finishing touch to her look.

She exited her room and went to the bathroom. She brushed, flossed, and rinsed her teeth. She washed her hands and exited the bathroom. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. She ate a bowl of Lococo Coco cereal. She cleaned up after herself and was about to get out the door, but immediately remembered something. She walked back to her room and got her backpack. It has the supplies needed for school, her 3DS, and her MP3 player. She then exited her home and walked to her bus stop.

When she arrived at her bus stop, it had a pedestrian-like sign. She sat on the snow. _Well, since I always wake up early..._ she thought. She pulled out her MP3 and started playing dubstep, then pulled out her 3DS and started playing on it.

...

Kenny was heading to the bus stop he always goes to. He's always the earliest one to be there. Suddenly, he saw Brianna's figure from far. He was actually happy about that despite her not understanding him wearing his parka, which annoys him a lot. But to him, she was beautiful and has a sexy voice. He wanted her to be his girlfriend and not fling-wise either.

He walked up to her and sat next to her. He could hear the...music(?) from her earphones well. He also saw her playing some sort of fighting game on her 3DS. The kid cleared his throat and greeted, "(Hey!)" She didn't reply. She didn't even move. "(Uh, hi?)" he greeted again. She still didn't reply. "(HELLO?!)" He shook her shoulders, making her shoot back. She turned to Kenny, paused her game, and took out her earphones.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kenny! I didn't hear you through my earphones!" she said before realizing that he's alive. "Wait, I thought I saw you get ran over by a truck!"

"(Uh, that's kinda a long story,)" he replied.

"What?"

"(IT'S A LONG STORY!)" he said in a louder voice.

Brianna sighed. "Why can't you just take your hood off so I can actually hear you?"

The boy sighed. "(But I like wearing this jacket! I don't really like taking it off!)"

The biracial girl shot back from his response. "S-sorry. Didn't know you like wearing it."

He felt bad for yelling at her once again. But wait, she understood what he said when he spoke loud enough. He guessed he had to do that whenever he talked to her. "(Uh, I'm sorry...what's your name?!)" he asked loudly.

"Brianna. Brianna Deharen," she answered.

 _A pretty name for a pretty girl~..._ Kenny thought.

"Still, how're you still alive from being ran over by the truck yesterday?" she asked.

"(Like I said, it's a long story!)" He then asked, "(So, what music are you listening to?!)" They carried out a conversation before Stan arrived. He shot back when he saw Brianna.

"Holy crap! You have the same bus stop as us?" he exclaimed.

She stood up and replied, "I guess so. Who else comes here?"

"(Kyle and Cartman,)" Kenny answered.

"What?"

"Kyle and Cartman also comes here," Stan answered. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Kyle's name. _Yes!_ she cheered mentally. She smiled, but stopped to not make her crush on Kyle obvious. The kids just stood there until Kyle arrived, making the E.D.M.-loving girl's heart skip a beat.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Brianna has the same bus stop as us," Stan said to his best friend.

"Well, I hope you can get used to the fatass like we do," the Jewish boy warned her.

She shrugged. "I've been around worse people in Miami. I think I'll handle Cartman."

"So how was it back in Miami?" asked her crush.

"Crazy," she answered. "Just crazy."

"(Well, I don't know! This town's also crazy too!)" Kenny said loudly enough for Brianna to hear.

She looked at him confused. "Really?" she questioned. "My parents said this town is peaceful."

Stan shook his head. "A lot of things happen here-and I mean, a LOT of things." She looked even more confused.

"Look, it's a long story. We'll tell you when we're ready," Kyle said. Cartman then arrived and saw Brianna.

"Aw, balls!" he yelled. "Now _she's_ at our bus stop?"

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Nice to meet you too, pal. We're gonna be BEST friends..."

"She might infect us with her rich cooties, guys! Watch out!"

Stan shrugged. "Honestly, she's not that bad."

"Yeah Cartman. She might be even better than Token," Kyle added.

Cartman gave them a stare. "I seriouslah hate you guys." The five children waited at the bus stop until the bus arrived. They all got in and they all rode to the school.

...

The school looked decent to Brianna. She thought that hopefully it's better than the elementary school she went to in Miami. The bus stopped and all the kids got off. Brianna and the boys arrived into the school. The new girl looked around and was slightly surprised by the looks of the main hall. _Not bad so far,_ she thought.

"(We'll see you in class, Brianna!)" Kenny said. She waved goodbye to the boys and proceeded to her locker. She did her combination and opened it up. As she was putting her backpack in her locker, a hand touched her, making her shoot from the direction and punch the person's face. It was a 5th grade girl. The bully exclaimed, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Feeling a little bad for her reflex, the biracial girl said, "Sorry." However, she got shoved by the girl.

"So, you're the new 4th grader here, huh?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"Uh, yeah," Brianna replied, being concerned about the girl.

"Guess what? You'll have to be my servant from now on, so you'll have to obey my every command!"

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Great. A bully. What's a school without the bully?"

The 5th grade girl shoved her again. "Shut up, bitch! Now give me everything you have!"

The biracial girl felt adrenaline through her blood. She also felt mad. "No. You're not the boss of me!"

"I am now, you whore! Now give me your shit!" As she was going to shove her again, Brianna immediately punched her gut. The 5th grader got real pissed. "Is that how it's going to go, you slut?!"

"Hey!" Brianna shouted. "I'm not a girl that dates many men, a girl that has sex for money, or a female dog!" Her yelling stopped many elementary schoolers from doing their things and made them focused on the feud going on. "You're a name-calling jacka-butt bully and you must accept that!"

The bully giggled. "'Jackbutt'? What the hell kind of name is that?!" She started to laugh. Everyone else started to laugh, which made Brianna uncomfortable.

"I-I just don't like swearing, okay?!" she shouted.

"Oh my god! You're so fucking lame!" This actually made Brianna both embarrassed and angry. She then ran to the 5th grader and started punching her face.

"Don't judge me, you stupid bully!" she yelled as she continued punching her face. "I don't like to freaking swear is all, you dumb bell!"

Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were watching Brianna punch the crap out of the 8th grade girl. Cartman's amused while the rest of the boys were in shock. "Man! Now that rich girl can punch!" Cartman commented. "Keep punching the shit out of her!" He threw some money at the fight.

"Jesus, I never knew Brianna could actually FIGHT," Kyle said in shock.

"She doesn't hit so bad for a rich girl, I'll give her that," Stan added.

Kenny was swooning for her though. _A pretty girl that can fight!_ he thought. _She still looks so beautiful even fighting a 5th grader._

However, an old man came out of the crowd. "What the hell's going on here, m'kay?!" he asked. He then saw Brianna punching the 5th grader. He gasped. "YOU! The girl punching poor Amelia, m'kay!" The biracial girl stopped punching her and looked up. She was surprised to see him.

"Oh my god-sh!" she exclaimed, getting away from the 5th grader. "I-I didn't mean to, sir!"

"Oh sure 'you didn't mean to'," the old man replied.

The 5th grade girl started fake-crying and sobbing. "I was just greeting her nicely then she just decided to punch a lot of times!"

Brianna scoffed at the girl's lie. "Bullcrap! Complete bullcrap! She tried to make me her 'servant'."

"Oh, that's just ridiculous, m'kay!" The man turned to the crowd. "If you think the girl punching Amelia is right, raise your hand, m'kay." Only Kenny raised his hand. "M'kay, now if you think Amelia's right, raise your hand." Everyone else raised their hands, much to Brianna's shock. Even Stan, Kyle, and Cartman raised their hands!

The man turned to Brianna and said, "You're going to have detention, young lady, m'kay. Come to my office after school, m'kay."

The biracial girl lowered her head in defeat. "Yes, Mr..."

"My name's Mr. Mackey, m'kay," the man answered. "Who're you anyway?"

She looked up at him and said, "Brianna Deharen, Mr. Mackey. I'm new here."

"Jee, you seem nice to be rebellious, Brianna, m'kay." He then left. _I'm not rebellious..._ she thought.

"Ha! Have fun in detention, you skank!" Amelia said as she laughed and left. She made Brianna even more angry. The boys walked to her. She turned to them.

"Why did only Kenny stood up for me against that bully?" she asked them. The boys didn't answer to her for a minute. Then Kyle answered, "Because if we stood up for you, her boyfriend would beat the living crap out of us!"

"Yeah, her boyfriend doesn't even look like a 5th grader either, so..." Stan said as he trailed off.

"Well, since Kenny raised his hand, he's fucked for sure," Cartman stated.

"(Hey! I was being nice!)" Kenny shouted.

"But dude, you'll be beaten the crap out of by Paul!" Stan exclaimed.

Kenny went silent for a moment. "(Shit. But I just felt like being nice, guys!)"

Brianna sighed. "Well, thanks Kenny."

Kenny blushed under his hood and said, "(Y-You're welcome!)"

"Well, we better get to class," Stan suggested. Brianna closed her locker with her supplies in her hand. "Oh, all you need is some paper and pencil, Brianna."

Feeling a little embarrassed, she said, "Oh.", opened up her locker again, put everything but a pencil and piece of paper in her locker, and closed it again. She and the boys then walked into the classroom. The boys took their seats along with the other students while Brianna just stood. She felt nervous. But the kids in the class already knew her from yesterday, so the introduction shouldn't be long.

"Okay class, have a seat," another old man said as he walked into the room. The class settled down. "We have a new student joining our class this year. Please treat her with respect." Butters raised his hand. "Yes, Butters?"

"W-we already know her, Mr. Garrison," he said.

He looked concerned. "How come?" he asked.

"We met her after school yesterday," Craig answered.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

"So where do I sit, Mr. Garrison?" asked Brianna.

Mr. Garrison saw that there's no empty desks available for Brianna. "Well, there's no desks available...you just stand near Wendy for now, alright?" She nodded as she stood next to the black-haired girl. "Okay class, so for today, we're going to learn about-"

"Hey, Brianna?" Wendy whispered to the biracial girl.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I saw that fight between you and Amelia a few minutes ago. You really do have the guts to hit her."

"I was just protecting myself."

"But I'm actually glad you actually hit her. She deserved it. None of the girls here, including me, can protect ourselves against her."

Brianna turned to her. "What?! Seriously?!"

"Excuse me girls. Are you paying attention in class?" Mr. Garrison asked, looking at them.

"N-Yes sir!" Brianna said. He then went back to teaching.

"Yeah. She treats us like we're her servants or something," Wendy answered.

"And you haven't told anyone about her?"

"No one believes us since Amelia's a well-behaved girl to everyone else."

Brianna gritted on her teeth. "That's bullcrap!"

"Excuse me, Brianna?!" Mr. Garrison shouted. The biracial girl shot back. "What do you mean by 'That's bullcrap'?"

"Uh..." Brianna muttered, then said, "I meant it's bullcrap that Kanye is a nice person!"

The teacher looked convinced. "Alright, so you were paying attention." He then got back to teaching. Brianna was confused.

"I know, she's a manipulative bitch!" Wendy whisper-shouted.

"We got to do something about it. I don't want to be that bit-female dog's servant!" Brianna whisper-shouted back.

Wendy looked concerned. "I agree, but you've got to swear sometime, Brianna."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

...

It was lunchtime and Brianna was waiting in line with the boys. Kenny was the closest to her, since he always enjoyed her presence. "(Hey, Brianna?!)" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"(After school, can I come to your house?!)" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure. Are your parents going to know though?"

"(Uh...)" Before he could answer, the boys and girl got inside to get their lunches. A plump black man wearing a chef's uniform was in there.

"Hello there, children!" he greeted happily.

"Hey Chef," the boys greeted back.

Chef noticed Brianna and asked, "Who's your new friend, kids?"

"Oh, her name's Brianna," Kyle said. She blushed a little when he said her name. "She's the new girl with that rich family that moved here."

Chef stared at her. "You're not spoiled, are you?"

"Well, I get what I want," she answered.

"But she's nice for a rich kid," Stan said. "Almost like she's one of us."

"Oh, alright! So how was your day?" he asked.

"Bad," Brianna answered.

"Why bad?" Chef asked.

"I got detention thanks to this girl that picked on me," she answered.

"Aww, we all went through that once in our lives, Brianna. Let me sing you a song about it." He then sung, "Bullies~. They make a fool out of us and get away for it~."

"She's also the daughter of that rapper ya want to sing a song with or somethin'," Cartman said while he was singing.

Chef suddenly stopped singing. "Wait, you're the daughter of _the_ Shaunquanto D.?!"

"Uh, yeah," Brianna replied.

"Oh fudge yes! When is he available?"

"Uh...I'll tell you when I know."

"Alright. Now get your lunches, children. You're holding up the line." The kids got their lunches and got out of the line. Suddenly, Wendy came to them with her lunch.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Hi Stan." Stan responded by throwing up on the ground, puzzling Brianna. "You don't mind if I steal Brianna from you guys a bit?"

"Eh, sure," Cartman replied.

Kyle shrugged. "We don't mind."

Kenny groaned. "(What for?)"

"It'll only be for a minute. Come on, Brianna." The biracial girl then followed her to the girls' table. Just when that happened, Paul appeared, looking as gruff as ever.

"Hey!" he shouted in his non-kid-sounding voice. The boys froze in horror with horrified looks on their faces.

"Crap..." Stan muttered quietly. However, Paul was looking at Kenny. He pointed at him. "You!"

Kenny gulped. "(M-me...?)" he asked cowardly. He was shivering like a chihuahua.

"Told ya you're fucked," Cartman said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Paul yelled. So Cartman did. He then looked at Kenny. "So, you weren't supporting my girlfriend when she got beaten up by pussy-ass 4th grader?!" Kenny was too scared to reply. "Nothing to say, huh, you pu-" He suddenly slipped in Stan's vomit. Kyle and Cartman moved away from Stan.

"Now YOU'RE fucked, Stan," the fat boy stated.

"Crap..." Stan muttered again.

Meanwhile, Brianna sat at the girls' table next to Wendy. "So, you want to bring that bitch down?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah," Brianna answered. "Bullies don't have the right to mess with others, especially Amelia with you girls."

"I always wanted that skank to die!" shouted a girl. "We should burn her house!"

"Shoot her to death!" suggested another girl.

"Stab her eyes out!" yelled another one.

"Sell her to a pedophile for a thousand dollars!" shouted yet another girl.

Brianna was so shocked by their suggestions, she cried out, "Or we can just reveal that she's a bully somehow!" The girls stopped shouting stuff.

"That's not a bad idea," said Wendy. "But I told you: No one will believe what we say since Amelia's a well-behaved girl."

"Who said we're going to 'say' anything about her?"

"Oooooo! I think I know your idea! We bag her up-"

"No!" exclaimed Brianna. "How about we take a picture of bullying other students, if she does bully other people?"

"Oooo! I sparkle Brianna's idea!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, that could work since she picks on all the girls in the lower grades!" shouted a girl. Suddenly, Kenny and Stan were running past the girls' table, trying to get away from Paul.

"GET BACK HERE, ASS-FACES!" the bully shouted at them, running toward them.

Brianna gasped. "Oh no!"

"Is he going to hurt Stan?!" asked Wendy in horror.

"I gotta help them!" As the brown-haired girl got off of a seat, Amelia appeared. The girls gasped.

"Where are you going, you whore?" she asked gruffly.

Brianna bent her brows down in anger. "I'm not scared of you!"

The 5th grader laughed. "You and what army?" Brianna looked back at the girls, who were frozen in place and shocked. "These prissypants bitches?"

"Um-uh-" Wendy sputtered out before Amelia cut her off by saying, "What?! And where's the 10 bucks I asked you last week?!" Wendy shivered. Brianna felt even more angry.

"What do you need $10 for?" she asked. The mean girl turned to her. "You don't need to know, you skank!" The 4th grader sighed and walked away, but Amelia blocked her. "And where the hell are you going?!"

"I'm going to stop that boy from scaring my friends!" Brianna admitted.

"My B.F.? Don't even try! You can't get past me!" Amelia scoffed.

Being extremely more angry than before, she yelled, "EXCUSE ME!" and shoved Amelia out of the way, shocking her and the girls all together.

"Oh you sassy bitch! You want some?!" She began to chase her down the cafeteria. The girl stopped being shocked.

"Wait! One of us could take a picture of this!" Bebe yelled. She pulled out her phone. "I'll do so!" She got of her seat and ran towards Amelia.

Paul caught the boys at a corner. "Oh god!" shouted Stan.

"(Goddamn it!)" Kenny shouted as well. They both faced Paul in fear.

"Get ready for a beat down from hell!" the gruff "5th grader" stated as he as going to punch them. But Brianna, being from behind, jumped onto his shoulders and gave him a headlock, making him gag and walk away from the boys.

"Brianna?!" Stan exclaimed.

"(Yeah! Choke him to death!)" Kenny cheered.

"What the fuck?!" Paul exclaimed as he flailed his arms around. "Get off of me!"

"Never!" Brianna shouted in rage. "You don't screw with my friends!" Suddenly, Paul stopped when he heard her voice. Amelia then appeared and pulled Brianna's hair.

"Get off of my bae, you fucking slut!" she shouted. Brianna screamed when her hair was pulled very hard, but she didn't stop giving Paul a headlock. Her scream was enough to make the hooded boy go behind Amelia and pull her ponytail.

"Kenny?!" Stan exclaimed. "You're so fucking dead since you did that!"

"(I don't care now! Brianna's in trouble!)" Kenny yelled.

"Ow!" the bully girl shouted.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" shouted Chef, who just came to the scene. "What the fudge are you children doing?!"

Both Paul and Amelia started to fake-cry. "This girl was trying to choke me to death!" he cried, much to the biracial girl's disbelief.

"And while I was trying to get her off, she paid this other kid to stop me!" Amelia also cried.

"What a load of crap!" Brianna shouted. "He was chasing Kenny and Stan around the cafeteria and I tried to stop HIM." She pointed at Paul.

"(Yeah! And this girl was pulling her hair, so I had to stop her!)" Kenny added.

"Children! You can't stop violence with violence, so Paul and Amelia have to be right!" Chef stated.

"But Chef! Amelia's the girl that bullied me!"

Chef went silent for a moment. "Brianna...uh..."

Amelia sniffled. "Please Chef, you have to believe us!"

"Yeah! You can't let these bullies win!" Paul added.

The black man sighed. "Brianna...I'm sorry. Even though your father is _the_ Shaunquanto D., I can't let you get away for this." Brianna felt pained. "I'm going to tell Mr. Mackey and Principal Victoria about this."

"Thank you, Chef!" Amelia said. Paul said nothing. His eyes widened when he heard "Shaunquanto D.". Brianna stopped head-locking the gruff kid and Kenny let go of Amelia's hair. When Chef was gone, the bully girl yanked on her hair.

"You think you can fuck with us, you little bitch?!" she asked. Suddenly, a flash was seen. Amelia turned to Bebe, who had her phone with her. She froze in place.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered. Amelia let go of Brianna's hair and marched to Bebe. "Give me your phone." The blonde didn't. "I said give me your phone, bimbo!" She shot back and gave her phone to her. The mean girl put it in her pocket. She turned back to Brianna. "Damn. You're going to have a hell of a year starting out like this! See you later, slut!" She grabbed Jake's hand and walked away. The biracial girl held her head down in defeat. Kenny patted her shoulder.

"(I-it's alright, Brianna,)" he said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry!" Bebe cried. "I tried!"

Brianna sighed. _How are mom and dad going to react to this?_ she thought sadly.

* * *

 **Stopping here! How is this chapter?**

 **Review please! Also favorite and follow if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. New Girl, Mean Girl Pt 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **New Girl, Mean Girl Pt. 2**

The school day was done and all the kids went home, except for the kids that have detention, and Brianna was one of them. She sat down at a seat. Craig sat next to her. She was a little surprised to see him.

"Craig?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the boy replied.

"Why're you here?"

"I flipped off Mr. Mackey."

"Why?"

Craig answered with a shrug. "I dunno. Just felt like it." Then Mr. Mackey came into the room, silencing everyone. He turned to the children.

"Welcome to detention, m'kay," he said. "In here, you will all have to study until 5 o'clock, m'kay. Joining us will be the lovely Amelia." Brianna's eyes widened when she heard the name. She walked and stopped next to the school counselor with a huge smile on her face.

"Fu-no!" she whispered-shouted under her breath.

"She was nice enough to volunteer to help you all with studying, m'kay. I'll be in the bathroom for a minute. Behave, m'kay." Mr. Mackey exited the cafeteria. Amelia stomped to Brianna.

"Welcome to hell, bitch!" she said. "You will be my servant and that's final! Are we clear on that?" The biracial girl didn't answer, but gave her a nasty stare. "I said, are we clear on that?!" Brianna still didn't answer, then said, "Fine." The bully girl smirked and said, "Now you give me $5 before the end of this week!" She left and patrolled the detention room.

 _Obviously, the bit-jerk is not getting any money!_ she thought. _If I had my tablet now..._

"Well, aren't you fucked?" asked Craig. "I had to get used to her boyfriend bullying me."

"Not for long..." Brianna muttered.

* * *

She had to sit through HOURS doing nothing but studying and being tormented by Amelia. She walked home and suddenly saw Kenny and Paul waiting at the doorsteps. She shot back.

"Whoa! Kenny?! That bully guy?!" she exclaimed. They both looked up at her.

"(Brianna!)" the hooded boy said in joy.

"Uh...why's the bully guy here?" the brown-haired girl asked. "Didn't he want to kill you back in school?"

"A-actually..." Paul said as he stood up. "I just...well...I want to see your father, since I'm a HUGE fan of him!" Brianna raised a brow.

"(I didn't believe him either, but at least he won't pound me,)" Kenny said. "(For some reason.)"

The girl walked up to the bully and said, "You can go see my dad...if you don't bully anyone else ever again."

The bully's eyes widened. "B-but-"

"No buts. Either you stop bullying my friends and everyone else or you never see my father in real life!" she threatened him.

"O-okay! Anything to see _the_ Shaunquanto D.!" Brianna then rang the doorbell.

"(Whoa. Are you okay?)" asked Kenny.

She sighed. "Just had a bad day is all..."

Her father then answered the door. "Oh, Briakins," he greeted his daughter. "Your mother and I need to talk to you for a little bit."

She sighed. "But...there's a fan of you behind me!" she said, pointing at Paul. "He really wants to spend time with you. And I have a friend with me." The bully did look excited seeing George.

"Oh," he said, seeing him and Kenny. "You two need to wait though. My wife and I need to talk to Brianna. Just wait out here." He then made Brianna go inside and shut the door.

"Aw man..." Paul said. He squealed though. " _The_ Shaunquanto D. though!" Kenny giggled silently.

Inside of the house, George, Melisa, and Brianna were sitting on the couch together. "Bria-Lia, we got a call from the school saying you were beating up a nice girl," her mother said. "We taught you better, Bria-Lia~."

"Yeah," her father agreed. "Why would you do that to someone? You were behaving in school back in Miami."

"She's actually not nice!" Brianna answered. "She tried to make me her servant and she shoved me too!"

"Oh come on, Briakins. You can tell us the truth," George said.

"Actually, I believe Bria-Lia, sweetums~," Melisa said, making her husband and daughter shocked.

"Really?!" Brianna asked happily.

"What?!" exclaimed George. "Why?!"

She looked at Brianna. "Mommy went through something like what you went through as well in high school, so I believe you, Bria-Lia~!"

The little girl looked relieved. "Thank goodness."

Mr. Deharen whispered to his wife, "I don't get what you mean! For all I know, Brianna could be-"

Mrs. Deharen whispered back, "Remember when Sheila and I fought all the time back in 11th grade and she does the nice girl act to get me in trouble?"

"Oh...but then you do that too."

Melisa scowled at him, then looked back at Brianna again. "Well, Bria-Lia~, just know that mommy believes you~!"

She smiled at her mother. "Also, can a couple of friends come in?" she asked.

"Ooo~! More friends?" Melisa turned to George. He sighed and answered, "Alright. Let them come in."

"Thanks, dad." Brianna got off the couch, walked to the door, and opened it. "You guys can come in now." Kenny and Paul walked in. They were both amazed at what they saw of a living room.

Paul looked at George and asked nervously, "Can I hang out with you...in private...?"

The black man got off of the couch and said, "Sure. So you like my music?" They both went upstairs. Melisa then walked to Kenny and patted his head.

"Aren't you such a cutie~?" she asked, making Kenny giggle and blush a little. "What's your name, young man?"

"(K-Kenny McCormick,)" Kenny answered.

"Kenny~. A cute name~! I'm Bria-Lia's mother, Melisa. Also known as Mel Ibiza, the singer."

"(Really? I didn't know Brianna's parents would be famous.)" In fact, he liked Melisa for some of her provocative music videos and photos. It's no wonder to him that Brianna's beautiful with a sexy voice...

She giggled. "She's a little modest is all. I'm cooking up dinner if you want some~."

The hooded boy shouted in joy, "(Woo-hoo!)"

"You'll have to wait though. Bria-Lia, do you mind taking him to your room so you two can hang out?"

"No, mom," Brianna answered. "Come on Kenny." The two went upstairs and into her room. Kenny looked around her room in amazement. He even saw the two video game consoles she had.

"(Holy shit!)" he exclaimed. "(Your room's awesome!)"

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm mostly into video games and E.D.M."

Kenny shot a puzzled look at her. "(E.D.M.?!)"

"Electronic Dance Music?"

He raised a brow. "(Oh, like Dubstep?!)" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah! Do you like E.D.M.?"

The poor boy didn't like E.D.M., but he didn't want to hurt Brianna's feelings, so he lied, "(Yeah! Of course I do!)"

"What sub-category of E.D.M. do you like?"

 _Shit..._ Kenny thought. He only knew Dubstep. "(Dubstep!)"

"Me too! Dubstep's the best!" She paused. "How about we play Bloody Phighting while listening to random dubstep music?"

Kenny's eyes widened. "(You have Bloody Phighting?! Sweet!)"

Later, Brianna and Kenny were battling against each other while dubstep. Kenny actually couldn't stand the music, but he'd do anything for Brianna to like him. She was playing a sexy-looking monster lady and he was playing a badass-looking guy from hell. Brianna was beating him.

"Ha! You can't beat me!" she shouted.

"(Oh yeah?!)" Kenny then did a "Bone Krusher" move on Brianna's character.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! How did I not block that?!" The hooded boy laughed. Suddenly the door opened. Brianna automatically paused the game. She and Kenny turned to see George at the door. The girl went to her tablet and paused the dubstep station it was playing.

"Time for dinner, you two!" he announced. "Melisa made some hamburgers for all of us!"

"Yay!" the two kids cheered as they stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. They both took their seats, steaming hamburgers in front of them. Kenny looked in awe at it. It was big...and tasty-looking. It was something his whole family can eat!

"Where's Matthew?" asked Melisa.

"He's still in his room. I'll go get him," George said as he left the kitchen to go get Matt.

Melisa looked at Kenny. "So, Kenny, where do you live?"

"(At the far end of town,)" he answered. "(Just look for the most poorest-looking house in town.)"

Her mother looked shocked. "Oh my goodness! You're poor?"

Brianna then looked shocked. "Seriously?! You didn't tell me you're poor!"

He was surprised at their reactions. "(Yeah, my family's poor,)" he replied. "(In fact, we're the poorest family in town.)"

"Awww~. Does your family eat anything?" Melisa asked.

"(Cold Pop-Tarts. That's about it.)"

"You poor child...how about I give you some leftovers for your family, Kenny?" Mrs. Deharen offered.

"(It's fine,)" Kenny replied.

"But you can't just eat cold Pop-Tarts for the rest of your life," Brianna said. "Please?"

Kenny blushed a little and answered, "(O-okay!)"

The girls smiled. "Wonderful~!" sang Melisa.

George came back with Matthew. The poor 6th grader had kiss marks all over his body and his afro was messy, much to Brianna, Kenny, and Melisa's shock. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh...hi guys," he greeted before he saw Kenny. "Who's he?"

"Oh my lord, Matthew!" Melisa exclaimed. "Not again!" She ran to her son with a napkin and tried to wipe all the kiss marks off of him.

Brianna whispered to Kenny, "That's my brother, Matthew. He's always attracts girls because of his looks."

The poor boy grew jealous. He wanted the ladies to attracted to him by his looks. "(Lucky bastard.)"

"What?"

Kenny shot back. "(Nothing!)"

...

After that incident, the whole family and Kenny said prayer and began to eat. Kenny was basically scavenging through the burger since he never had something so delicious before. Melisa told George and Matt about Kenny.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Kenny," Mr. Deharen said to him.

"Yeah. If you need anything, you can always come to us," Matt added.

Kenny never thought that the fact of him being poor would be a big deal with the Deharens. But that means he won't have any problems with them and he and Brianna can finally be a thing... "(Thanks for the offer, I guess,)" he replied.

"What's your family like, Kenny?" Melisa asked. "Are they nice people?"

"(Yeah, they're nice...)" he lied. "(Can we not talk about my life?)"

"Oh, so sorry~. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"(Uh, it's alright, Mrs. Deharen,)" Kenny replied. He began to munch on his hamburger once again.

"Why don't you take your hood off?" asked Matthew.

"(I just like wearing it.)"

After the awkward silence, George decides to change the subject. "Hey Brianna. Thanks for bringing Paul to me. We had a great talk together."

"You're welcome, dad," Brianna replied.

Kenny looked to see if Paul's not in sight, then stated, "(He's actually a bully in school.)"

Melisa and George gasped. "Seriously?!" the black man exclaimed.

"Actually, yeah. I saw him chase Kenny and my other friend Stan at lunch today, so I stopped him," Brianna confirmed. "Only for me to get in more trouble."

"Ugh! That's disgusting behavior your school has!" Melisa said in disgust. "Letting bullying happen and blame the wrong person for it!"

"I'll admit, what Brianna said of what Paul did was wrong," George admitted. "Maybe we should do something about this."

"I should report this to the principal."

"(Good. I don't like to be beaten by him anymore.)"

"And if the principal doesn't listen?" Brianna asked.

"Then there's only one other way to justify this..." Melisa trailed off.

Paul was actually out of sight, but heard everything the family said. It made him think about his bullying. He did promise Brianna not to bully anyone ever again, but Amelia will kill him if he doesn't give one kid a wedgie. He did feel bad when George said chasing the two boys around was wrong. At least compared to the other things he did to the other elementary schoolers, he shouldn't feel so bad about it. Still, what is he going to do...

...

After dinner, Paul left with his autographed things and arm. Kenny had a bag full of food his family can eat for days. He actually felt more comfortable with Brianna's parents than his parents, but he can't just simply say he wants to stay with them forever.

"Bye, Kenny!" everyone said as they waved their hands at him.

"See you tomorrow!" Brianna added. He smiled under his hood, waved only Brianna back, and started heading home. She liked him, making him pump his fist into the air.

"(Nailed it!)" he shouted happily. Now that Brianna's his friend, it won't be any trouble to make her date him...right?

* * *

The next day at school, Melisa was in the principal's office with Principal Victoria, who was a fan of her's. "I have to say, it's an honor having you in my office, Mel Ibiza!" she said happily.

"Oh please, call me Melisa," the blonde said.

"Okay, Melisa! So, you want to talk about your daughter?"

She nodded. "Yes, you said my daughter has been beating up a nice girl yesterday?"

"And a nice boy too," the principal added. "You will have to control your daughter's behavior, Mel Ib-Melisa. She seems to act like one of those bratty celebrity children."

"Actually, that is not true."

Principal Victoria gave her a look. "Excuse me?"

The singer put her hands on her lap. "Principal Victoria, I talked to my daughter yesterday and she told me the girl wasn't nice to her."

The principal cleared her throat. "Melisa, your daughter could've lied to you about that-"

"Wait, before you do, I actually believed my daughter because I've been through the same thing back in high school." Principal Victoria looked like she was listening, so Melisa went on, "I used to fight this girl all the time for various reasons: whether it's a guy, an insult, or even just for the hell of it. She'd always start a fight with me. Whenever we fought and get caught by a teacher or staff member, one of us acts nice while the other says it wasn't their fault. I hated the girl so much, I always try to act innocent first, but she would always beat me to it by a second. I always go into trouble while she did...twice. I am against framing the wrong person for something they didn't do. Don't be that person, Principal Victoria. Don't be the jerk that blames the wrong person for the wrong thing."

The principal was a little speechless of her speech. "Oh, well..." She sighed. "Melisa, even if your daughter's right, there's no proof of Amelia being the reason why she fought her...and Paul." Melisa looked shocked. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

She stood up. "Fine, Victoria. My daughter will have proof of the girl she's beaten up yesterday is unfair to her as well."

"CAT FIIIIGHT!" shouted Cartman outside of the office. It caught both of the women's attention and made them get out of the office. Brianna was punching Amelia in the face once again.

"You jerk!" she shouted to the 5th grader.

"Brianna!" shouted Principal Victoria. The biracial girl looked at the principal and widened her eyes.

"Oh sh-crap," she muttered. "Mom?!"

Amelia started to fake-cry once again. "Why do you beat me up like I'm a punching bag?!" she cried. "You should get a month of detention!" Melisa remembered Sheila doing something similar back in high school, so she looked unimpressed and crossed her arms.

" _You_ were the one that keeps on calling me a female dog and shoves me like I'm Miley Cyrus or something!" Brianna retorted.

"Enough, Brianna!" shouted Principal Victoria. She turned to Melisa. "See? Your daughter's acting like a brat. I suggest you-"

"No," the blonde-haired woman interrupted. "I've been through this before. The Amelia girl is the one responsible."

Amelia actually looked shocked. "What? You can't be serious."

"Excuse me, Melisa. As much as I love your music, I think you're making a false accusation-"

"It's not false nor is it an accusation! Like I said, I've been through this before and I think Amelia's responsible here."

Amelia continued to fake-cry. "Please, Mel Ibiza! Don't believe your daughter's lies!"

"LIES?!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Melisa, this is ridiculous!" Principal Victoria said. "Amelia would never hurt a fly!"

The singer put her hands on her waist. "Fine. You leave me no choice." There was a moment of silence. Then she stated, "I'm going to gather up my group of anti-wrong-people-blamed-for-things-they-haven't-done people and have a rally here on Friday."

Brianna gasped. "Mom, no! We can settle this like human beings!"

"I'm doing it for you, Bria-Lia," Melisa said to her daughter. "Justice will be served for you once and for all!" Just when she was about to leave, a kindergartner girl with pencil and paper stopped her and asked, "Can I have your autograph?" She smiled and said, "Sure!" Then bent down to sign the paper and left. Brianna felt scared. The last time she did something like that...

"Pfft, it's probably going to be another stupid anti-bully rally," the bully girl said. "See you later, bitch. And don't forget my $5!" She then left. Brianna didn't move.

Kenny and the boys walked to her and he asked, "(Hey, are you alright?!)" She didn't respond.

"Brianna must've been frozen like that since her mother said there's going to be a rally here," Stan stated.

Kyle patted her shoulder. "That must've been embarrassing for you," he said. "Don't worry, I've been there too."

She blushed. "Th-thanks, Kyle," she said. "But it's not that..."

The girls ran to Wendy. "Your mom's so cool, Brianna!" Bebe said with glee. "She's going to stop that bitch once and for all!"

The biracial girl sighed. "Girls, we need to find proof that Amelia's a bully before Friday," she said at a fast pace.

The girls looked confused. "Why?" asked Wendy. "Your mom's going to stop Amel-"

"I'll tell you about it at lunch."

"'Ey! What about us?!" Cartman asked.

"Yeah, we get tormented by Paul, now that you know," Kyle added.

"Oh, that's settled," Brianna answered. "Ask Kenny." Now it was the boys' turn to look confused.

"(Yeah, Paul's not going to bully us anymore,)" Kenny confirmed.

"Why?" asked Stan.

"('Cause he's a fan of her father and he promised her not to bully us ever again.)"

"Oh, that makes sense."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter's crappy, but how was it? Sorry for the late update. Writer's block and I was watching more South Park, so yeah.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and the 270+ views! But can you please review? Review motivate me a lot. A sentence relating to the chapter can even motivate me!**

 **Follow/favorite if you haven't done so. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
